pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon, Ben 10, Heroes Unite: Forever
Ben Tennyson discovers he has a cousin called, the Dragon Princess, as they discover a rift in time since an age old war that their descendants died and reborn in their bodies. And they must team up with several crossover characters to stop the threat behind it. Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - discovers he is the descendent of Eric the Spellbinder, and has a knack with people saying he has an ugly cousin *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) - tells Ben, "No offense, but have an ugly cousin", which Beast Boy defends Ben about, telling Cyborg to knock it off **Misty/Koriand'r/Starfire (Jodi Benson) - discovers she is the descendent of Kyra the Dragon Princess, and Ben's cousin **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - defends Ben on the ugly cousin comment from Cyborg's rudeness **May/Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) *Avengers: realize Greed was taking advantage of Marvel's greed of Kang starting the Kree-Skrull War **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Rino Romano) **Tony Stark/Iron Man (William H. Macy) - tells Ben, "No offense, but you have an ugly cousin", which Wasp snaps at him saying, "Tony, that was rude" **Thor (Jeff Bennett) **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Michael McKean/Fred Tatasciore) **Hank Pym/Yellowjacket (Daniel Wu) **Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Grey Griffin) - calls Tony off for the ugly cousin comment **T'Challa/Black Panther (Kenyon Lonsdale) **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Nathan Fillion) **Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Cote DePablo) **Vision (Trevor Devall) *Aang (Zach Tyler Eisen) - realizes Pride was taking advantage of his selfishishness of not killing the Fire Lord *Katara (Mae Whitman) - hits Sokka on the head for the ugly cousin comment *Sokka (Jack DeSana) - tells Ben, "No offense, but you have an ugly cou-", before getting hit on the head by Katara *Toph Beifong (Jesse Flower) *Autobots: realize Gluttony was taking advantage of Megatron posing as Sentinel using the Chronosphere **Optimus Prime (David Kaye) **Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) - tells Ben, "No offense, but you have an ugly cou-", before Ratchet tells him to shut up **Ratchet (Corey Burton) - tells Bumblebee to shut up on the ugly cousin comment **Jazz (Phil LaMarr) **Ironhide (Corey Burton) *Justice League (New 52): **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Jason O'Mara) **Clark Kent/Superman (Jerry O'Conell) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Rosario Dawson) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Nathan Fillion) **Barry Allen/Flash (Christopher Gorham) - realizes Envy was taking advantage of his selfishness **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Shemar Moore) **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Matt Lanter) *Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) - realizes Sloth was taking advantage of the Pokémon Creator's lazy writing to not keep Team Rocket, but writes the Pokemon movies 20 and 21 *Brock/Mr. Fantastic (D.B. Sweeny) - tells Ben, "No offense, but you have an ugly cou-", only to be pulled on the ear by Iris *Max/Crow (Will Friedle) *Dawn/Jinx (Chiara Zanni) *Iris/Color Girl (Katie Griffin) - pulls Brock's ear to stop him from saying the ugly cousin comment *Cilan/Chimera (Fred Tatasciore) *Serena/Lioness (Kari Wahlgren) *Bonnie/Thora (Charlet Chung) *Clemont/Electrician (Matt Olsen) *Lillie/Swan (Laura Bailey) *Lana/Mako (Andie McAffee) *Sophocles/Green Monkey (David DeLuise) *Kiawe/Iron Eagle (Arin F. Kinchen) *Mallow/She-Saint (Tia Carrere) *Ariel (Jodi Benson) - realizes Lust was taking advantage of her lust for Eric/Sorron, when she couldn't save an innocent boy (Ash) *Flounder (Max Charles) *Sebastian (Samuel E. Wright) - tells Scuttle to knock it off with the ugly cousin comment *Scuttle (Hank Azaria) - tells Ben, "No offense, but you have an ugly cousin", which Sebastian replies by telling him to knock it off *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: **Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) **Raphael (Greg Abbey) **Donatello (Sam Riegel) **Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) - tells Ben, "No offense, but you have an ugly cou-", only to be hit on the head by Splinter for his rudeness *Master Splinter (Darren Dunstan) - hits Michelangelo on the head for the ugly cousin comment *Seven Deadly Sins: the main antagonist force that was responsible for the timeline alternation **Red Turtle Beast (Tony Todd) - responsible for the Replicators' replicating of the Turtles to contain their rage **Violet Lion Beast (Kevin Michael Richardson) - responsible for manipulating Aang's cowardice to make a deal with him to gain Katara. **Blue Dragon Beast (Laura Bailey) - responsible for The Mermaid's lust and the host taker Lajane who wanted the Shadow to endure. **Orange Sharkticon Beast (Keith Ferguson) - responsible for Megatron's gluttony of posing as Sentinel to alternate time with the Chronosphere **Green Snake Beast (Olivia d'Abo) - responsible for the Flash's selfish desires to alternate the past recreating the Justice League. **Yellow Skrull Beast (Jamie Foxx) - responsible for Marvel's greed with Kang starting the Kree-Skrull war **Indigo Oni Beast (Daniel Wu) - responsible for the Pokemon Creators laziness and greedy intentions just to show the world long forgotten creativity. *U.T.U.M.N.O.: the secondary antagonistic force that kept the Pokemon World the way they wanted it to be. **Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - reveals that the Pokesapien project was to enhance the human race until the greedy and lazy creators made the Pokemon instead of their original orders, because of the Robot Gwen, he was forced into doing this operation. Aliens used: *Heatblast (Steven Blum) - used to protect the trainers from the Indigo Oni Beast. *Swampfire (David Kaye) - used to help Leonardo slay the Red Turtle Beast. *Gator Croc (Fred Tatasciore) - used to save the Teen Titans from the Green Snake Beast. *Waybig (Fred Tatasciore) - used to fight off the Violet Lion Beast. *Terraspin (Bill Fagerbakke) - used to weaken the Yellow Skrull Beast. *Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) - used to attack the Blue Dragon Beast *XLR8 (Jim Ward) - used to catch Starfire from being eaten by the Orange Sharkticon Beast. Plot: ??? Trivia: ??? Category:Crossover Category:Ben 10 Category:Pokemon